Geschichte:Die Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten/2
In seinem Appartement ist Kirby gerade ungemein beschäftigt denn er hat gewisse Angelegenheiten zu bearbeiten. "Also immer schön hoch und runter..." Er ist fleißig am spezielle Handbewegungen machen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft. "Wer stört?!", ruft er genervt. "Hier ist dein Nachbar der gerne mal was aus seinem Haus holen würde!! Verdammt was machst du da drin??" "Wat das geht dich GAR NIX an!" "ES IST MEIN HAUS!!", brüllt Keeby der gegen die Tür donnert und dank Kirbys immenser Dummheit keinen Schlüssel mehr hat. "Halt die Klappe ich hab zu tun.." In Noirdorf, weitab vom Waldmeistertal, da findet sich Galacta, wie so oft nicht gerade nüchtern und auf einem kleinen Spaziergang. "Heee Kleine! Wie wärs mit uns heut Abend?" "Du kannst mich mal!" "Ja! Wann?" "Leck mich..." "JAAAA JETZT SAG WANN!" "Verzieh dich du betrunkener Bastard!!", kreischt eine nicht näher definierte Passantin mit blond-braunen Haaren. "Was willst du eigen.. eigentlich hier jetzt?? He du kleines Ding komm her.." Galacta fliegt auf die Nase weil er ausgerutscht oder gestolpert ist. "MAAAAAAN ist das ne Scheiße hier ich brauch noch ne Flasche!!" Galacta erblickt von weitem ein Alkoholgeschäft, die Welten des hochprozentigen und spurtet wie ein Irrer drauf zu. Keeby, verdammt angefressen, da er über eine geschlagene Stunde gewartet hat, entschließt sich nochmal Kirby ganz freundlich anzubieten, dass er endlich aufmacht: "WENN DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL NICH BALD AUFMACHST ZIEH ICH DICH DA RAUS UND BRING DICH UM!!" Kirby, relativ unbeeindruckt davon ruft dann "Fertig!" "JAAAA JETZT MACH AUF!!!!!" "He schieb nich so ne Welle verdammt den Krach hält ja keiner aus..." "WENN DU NICHT AUF MACHST?!" "Ja und dann?" "Kirby, mach diese Tür jetzt auf.." "Und wenn nich ich mein ich bin ja drin und du nich da kannst du ja nich reinkommen oder so seh ich das nicht richtig du... Keeby?" "MACH DIESE TÜR AUF ODER ICH BRECH SIE AUF!!" "Ja! Mach! is dein Haus! lol!" "Kirby DU VERDAMMTER..." "M..mein Herr.. w...wollen sie nicht mal diese 30 Flaschen zahlen?" "ICH ZAHLE WENN ICH FERTIG BIN!!!" Galacta räumt den Getränkemarkt leer von alkoholischen Flüssigkeiten. Zu seinem Bedauern betritt Beamer den Laden, der sich wünscht er hätte Galacta übersehen. Er mauschelt irgendwas mit dem Besitzer, der dann raus geht und tippt dann Galacta an. "HEEE WER BIST DU DEEENN?!" "..ich glaub ich bin Beamer?" "Ja der Beamer. Komm jetzt und nimm auch was." "Es ist gerade mal 11 Uhr..." "JA UND DANN???!" "Ach vergiss es..." "NIMM DIESE FLASCHE!" "NEIN! Stecks dir doch sonst wo hin.." Beamer dreht sich um und will gehen, da kommt die Frage: "Und jetzt trinkst du eine mit?" "Äh..." Beamer dreht sich ungläubig halbwegs um und will auch nicht wirklich was davon mitbekommen, aber fragt dann doch der Vollständigkeit halber: "Nein du Spakko und übrigens wenn du dir schon das Hirn wegsäufst dann würd ich mir wenigstens so viel behalten wie Kirby." "Setz dich zu mir Junge." "Bin ich denn bekifft? Nein!" "Setz dich her." "Hallo mein Name ist Beamer, ich bin hier, ich sage nein." Galacta nimmt die Lanze und spießt ihn fast auf. "Setz dich zu mir mein Junge." Beamer, leicht entsetzt dass man den zum einen eine Waffe tragen lässt und zum anderen dass man ihm immer noch Alkohol ausschenkt, beschließt, im Angesicht des nahen Todes, sich doch hinzu setzen. "Junge weißt du wo die Traumländer herkommen?" "Ja du Kasper..." "Dann lass mich es dir erklären.. " "Verdammt nein ich weiß genau was du jetzt sagen willst.." "Also, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau..." "Halt die Klappe, ich weiß genau worum es geht, immerhin bin ich schon ne weile Vater..." "Also wenn die beiden sich dann..." Beamer seufzt. Kirby hat nun endlich aufgemacht aber nur, um auf die Stadtparty in Nebilla zu gehen. er hat Keeby ein nettes Ciao zugerufen, der dann aber in seiner Wohnung eine relativ klebrige Schmiererei vorfindet. "KIRBY!!!", ruft Keeby vergebens dem Kirby hinterher der schon eine Weile weg ist. "WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! WIE LANGE HAT DER DENN DA DRAN RUMGEMACHT?!?! ALLES VOLL!!" Keeby ist verdammt angepisst da Kirby die Sauerei sicher nicht weg macht. "Na warte wenn du hier noch einmal mit Leim oder was das sein soll hantierst dann leim ich dich.... UND LASS DICH DIÄT SCHIEBEN!!!" Und so endet Teil 2 der Sage der unbequemen Wahrheiten. Kategorie:WasSatireMaintenanceCat